


Aftertaste

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Chocolate, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang manis menjadi pahit, yang pahit menjadi manis. Landkarte hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati memikirkan implikasinya dalam hidup seseorang. Ia hanya sempat menikmati yang pertama saja; menikmati yang kedua itu terasa mustahil baginya.</p><p>Ea mengangguk kecil. “Syukurlah kalau begitu.”</p><p>…barusan Ea bilang apa?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftertaste

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimer applied. Timeline... sebelum perang Raggs dimulai? ._.)
> 
> Listening to: Heart no Atoaji - Urata

Cokelat itu manis, hanya jika sudah diberi gula dan dicampur bahan lainnya. Cokelat murni pahit rasanya, tidak bisa dimakan kecuali oleh para penggemar rasa pahit (Ea dan Zehel termasuk, Landkarte bersumpah kopi yang mereka minum tidak bisa disebut kopi saking pahitnya) dan mereka yang punya toleransi tinggi terhadap rasa pahit.

 

Landkarte mengakui ia tidak termasuk dua kelompok itu. Ia lebih menyukai cokelat yang manis, yang sudah dicampur dan tidak bisa dibilang murni lagi. Aneka warna ia terima, asal rasanya manis, manis, dan manis. Peduli amat dengan diabetes—ia sudah bukan manusia lagi juga…

 

(jujur saja, tiap kali ia memikirkan ulang kalimat terakhir itu, dadanya masih sering terasa sakit)

 

Pernah suatu hari ia diprotes oleh Ea yang jengah melihat tingkat konsumsi gulanya yang melewati batas normal. Landkarte hanya tertawa dan tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia juga tidak mengindahkan perkataan Ea untuk mengurangi konsumsi makanan manisnya, entah cokelat atau apapun itu yang ia bawa pulang dari perjalanan ‘keliling dunia’nya.

 

Itu karena Ea tidak tahu apapun. Itu karena Ea tidak melihat apa yang ia lihat. Itu karena Ea hanya duduk diam dalam Book of Hades, mengatur nyawa dalam tiga barisan tanpa terjun ke lapangan langsung untuk memurnikan jiwa mereka. Itu karena Ea tidak bisa membaca pikirannya, tidak bisa membaca isi hatinya, dan tidak mau mencoba untuk melakukannya—

 

“Hei, Landkarte.”

 

“…ya?”

 

“Cokelatnya enak?”

 

Mata hijau elektrik berkedip. Ditatapnya sebentar cokelat yang sudah nyaris meleleh di tangan sebelum kembali fokus pada si brunet yang duduk di kursi seberang. “Um, enak?” tidak terdengar seperti jawaban, bahkan di telinga Landkarte sendiri.

 

Ea mendesah pelan seraya mengaduk isi cangkirnya; hari ini teh, warnanya merah kecoklatan dan lumayan menawan kalau dilihat dari dekat. “Cokelatnya enak, ya…”

 

Ada apa dengan Ea hari ini? Kenapa tingkahnya jadi beda dengan yang biasa begini? Ea sudah bisa membaca ekspresi wajahnya atau bagaimana? Dan kenapa ia jadi panik seperti ini?

 

“Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu di luar sana?”

 

Landkarte menghabiskan cokelatnya yang sudah di ambang berubah jadi cairan lengket dahulu sebelum menjawab. Jilat jari telunjuk sebentar, menikmati rasa manis yang sudah nyaris pudar dan berganti menjadi agak pahit. “Lumayan lancar; ada yang susah untuk kumurnikan, tetapi sudah bukan masalah.” Yang manis menjadi pahit, yang pahit menjadi manis. Landkarte hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati memikirkan implikasinya dalam hidup seseorang. Ia hanya sempat menikmati yang pertama saja; menikmati yang kedua itu terasa mustahil baginya.

 

Ea mengangguk kecil. “Syukurlah kalau begitu.”

 

_…barusan Ea bilang apa?_

 

“Wajahmu terlihat lelah akhir-akhir ini, makanya kupikir ada kesulitan atau bagaimana…”

 

Tanpa sadar, Landkarte mencubit pipinya sendiri—satu hal yang membuat ekspresi ragu di wajah Ea hilang dan berganti menjadi wajah datar khasnya. Tatapan ‘kamu-lagi-ngapain-itu’ dilemparkan kepadanya, membuat Landkarte tertawa kecil saat mendapati Ea sudah jadi yang biasa. “Maaf, aku kaget kamu nanya begitu. Kamu jarang nanyain kabarku, sih, makanya aku cubit pipi buat mastiin ini bukan mimpi.”

 

Ea memutar mata amethystnya, seolah berkata _‘oh-ya-ampun’_ tanpa kata-kata. Setelahnya, ia berdehem pelan. Dengan semburat merah transparan di pipi (astaga Ea sedang malu-malu—barusan cubitannya terasa sakit, berarti ini bukan mimpi?), Ea mengulurkan tangan dan berkata dengan suara agak serak, “Boleh kucoba cokelatnya satu?”

 

Jeda sebentar. Biarkan Landkarte tertawa selama beberapa saat dan Ea menggerutu dengan suara super pelan; biarkan Landkarte menikmati kenyataan manis ini. Melihat Ea memerah wajahnya sama langkanya dengan menemukan jiwa yang murni. Dan Landkarte, seklise apapun kedengarannya, berharap waktu bisa berhenti dan membiarkannya menatap ekspresi tersebut lebih lama lagi.

 

Baru setelah isi kotak cokelatnya habis, Landkarte menyadari tanggal berapa hari ini.

 

Setengah menyeringai geli, ia membiarkan tangannya menopang beban kepala dan berkata pada si brunet bersyal putih, “Selamat hari Valentine, Ea.”

 

Coret perkataannya beberapa paragraf yang lalu. Meskipun singkat, momen ini juga bisa dihitung sebagai bagian kedua.

 

Dan Landkarte sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu Ea di kehidupan keduanya ini.

 

**.**

**.**

_**end.** _

**Author's Note:**

> uhuknekatbikinmeskibukanhariValentineuhuk
> 
> Terima kasih sudah mampir~ XD
> 
> (tambahan: nyaris lupa; judul 'Aftertaste' diambil dari judul Heart no Atoaji/Heart's Aftertaste punyanya Mafumafu)


End file.
